Destruction
Destruction is a feature in the ''Battlefield'' series first appearing in Battlefield Vietnam, but of a greater focus in the games utilizing the Frostbite Engine. It allows the player to break down cover and destroy buildings. From version 2.0 onwards, entire buildings will collapse after a certain amount of damage is performed. Overview Destruction is a feature which allows items of all kinds to be destroyed. Several selected items will be able to sustain damage. Pre-Frostbite Engine Before the Frostbite engine was developed for Battlefield: Bad Company, there existed a far more limited amount of destruction to be found throughout Battlefield Vietnam and Battlefield 2. Certain obstacles and objects could be destroyed by explosions, bridges could be destroyed by C4, and some traps, such as the Rolling Logs could be dismantled. Destruction 1.0 Destruction debuted with Battlefield: Bad Company utilizing Frostbite 1.0. With it, segments of buildings could be obliterated, bits of vehicles could be chipped away, trees could be felled, and the ground could be reshaped. Destruction 2.0 An updated version of Destruction arrived with the release of Battlefield 1943. The mechanism gained the sole improvement of being capable of destroying entire buildings, though lacking any form of collapsing. With Battlefield: Bad Company 2, an even further enhanced version of Destruction was developed. With certain buildings, if enough segments of a building (walls and roof) are destroyed, the entire building will collapse, crushing everything inside. This allows players to kill an opponent using destruction itself, and it can be used to destroy objectives within the buildings. Once a building is destroyed, players are able to navigate by crouching through small paths within the rubble. DenKirson explains how collapsing works with 2.0: Another improvement made in 2.0 is that pieces of the environment, such as concrete barricades, walls and wooden fences, can be destroyed in pieces, rather than entire entities. Otherwise, Destruction 2.0 retains the features from the original Destruction 1.0; one can chip away cover and parts of vehicles, fell trees, and reshape the terrain. Destruction 3.0 Destruction 3.0 is an upcoming feature in Battlefield 3. While many of the mechanics are still unknown, Destruction 3.0 allows players to destroy walls with explosives like before, although, regular firearms such as the M4A1 can demolish on a much smaller scale. This new form of destruction is known as "microdestruction". Also, damage to buildings caused by explosions ripple out across the entirety of a wall, causing widespread damage and deformation, instead of damaging a limited 'segment' of a building. Falling pieces of rubble can potientially kill a player. Trivia *On the map Isla Inocentes while playing the "Rush" game mode, there used to be a glitch in which you could destroy M-COM Station A by breaking a small brown wooden fence. Once destroyed, the entire building would collapse, destroying A and crushing everybody inside. However, this has since been patched. *Sometimes, if a player has deployed C4 in a house when it is destroyed with Destruction 2.0, the C4 will explode as the building falls down, creating a shower of debris that can be an effective smokescreen for attackers. *Some thin structures, such as corrugated iron and boxes, will not be destroyed by explosives, and will merely be pushed away by the detonation. *If a player is crushed in a collapsing building, the kill feed will mention their death was caused by "Destruction 2.0". *The player responsible for causing the building to collapse will have points deducted for killing teammates. Destruction 2.0 is the only way to get a teamkill in a non-hardcore match. *Players will be killed even if they are on the roof of a collapsing building. *Laguna Presa is the only map in which a player cannot get kill someone with Destruction 2.0. This is due to the map lacking any structures that can be collapsed using Destruction 2.0. Valparaiso has nearly the same problem, however there is a large building at the back of the Last Stand base that can be destroyed. *''Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam'' is devoid of the enhanced Destruction 2.0 as seen in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Instead, it uses the same kind of destruction as Battlefield 1943. *In Battlefield: Bad Company you can destroy furniture by pushing it to a wall with your body. *Even with Destruction 2.0 or 3.0, not all objects can be destroyed. This is to ensure the stability and balance of a map. Category:Features of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Features of Battlefield 1943 Category:Features of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Features of Battlefield 3 Category:Features of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Features of Battlefield 2